memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Hugh Cambridge
| Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = Uniform collar insignia image. }} Hugh Cambridge was a human male, serving as a counselor in Starfleet in the late 24th century. He was born in the 2320s in Bristol, England, and attended the University of Oxford, where he earned his doctorate, and later Starfleet Academy. By 2378, Cambridge had attained the rank of lieutenant with almost 30 years in the fleet and, after several years serving at Starfleet Medical, was assigned to the , under the command of Captain Chakotay. Prior to that, his last shipboard assignment was the ill-fated , which was destroyed during the Battle of Wolf 359, Cambridge was one of the crewmembers who escaped the destruction of the ship in the escape pods. He has accrued a number of commendations and glowing reports by his superiors throughout his career, and has published numerous papers in various psychological and archaeological journals. Initially Cambridge failed to impress his new captain, who disliked his frank demeanour and seeming lack of regard for protocol. The mutual lack of respect for the other marred their relationship for the majority of the next three years. Following the Borg Invasion of 2381, Admirals Kenneth Montgomery and Willem Batiste believed that Chakotay's grief over the loss of Admiral Janeway was impeding his judgement and command ability. Knowing their history, the admirals assigned Cambridge to perform a psychological evaluation on Chakotay, prior to Voyager's new assignment as flagship of the Project Full Circle fleet. During this meeting Cambridge and Chakotay saw each other in a new light, and developed a deep respect for each other. Cambridge recommended that not only was Chakotay fit for duty, but that his participation in the Project Full Circle mission was vital for its success. When informed that Batiste and Montgomery had not only been listening in on his assessment, but had overruled his recommendation, he was not afraid to voice his indignation to the admirals. ( }}) Cambridge resumed his duties as senior counselor, under Voyager's new captain, Afsarah Eden, with whom he had worked in the past. Shortly after the beginning of the mission, he was reunited with Chakotay, who was accompanying Seven of Nine in her quest to assess why she had not been absorbed in to the caeliar gestalt. Cambridge worked with Seven in her attempt to control the 'voices' she was hearing which insisted she was Annika Hansen. Cambridge defended both Chakotay and Seven when Captain Eden expressed her suspicion of them. Cambridge was later assigned to work with Tom Paris and Harry Kim, following the former's decision not to trust his friend with the information that B'Elanna and Miral were still alive, and that their reported deaths had all been part of an elaborate plan. Cambridge opted for an unconventional technique - locking the two friends in a holodeck simulation of Captain Proton. Throwing himself into the program, Cambridge cast himself as Chaotica. ( ) Cambridge eventually began a romantic relationship with Seven. ( ) ( ) :Hugh Cambridge was named for actor '''Hugh Laurie' (whose role as Dr. Gregory House was a direct inspiration for the character) and Cambridge University, which Laurie attended (although Counselor Cambridge attended Cambridge's rival school, Oxford).'' Connections category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet medical personnel category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet counselors category:uSS Voyager personnel category:humans (24th century)